BeckonVille
by BIannelli
Summary: Kara-Zor-El's pod was lost in space, and eventually entered into Earth's atmosphere. In this story, she was seventeen when she escaped Krypton, and has now crash landed in Beckonville. There, she is found by James Jefferson.
1. Chapter 1

Beckonville

It's a warm evening in a small town, and the sun is setting as the stars begin to appear in a celestial display across a purple and orange sky. The breeze pushes a wooden windmill on a small farm. On the same property, an old tv is playing a rerun of an episode of _Friends_ in the quirky living room of a small two-story house. In the living room there is a soft brown couch with flannel blankets draping on the back, and there is a wooden rocking chair right next to the couch as well as a stained dark coffee table made of oak in front of both pieces of furniture. On the hardwood floor there is a circular dark-green rug that rests under the coffee table.

In addition to the living room, the simple layout of the house includes a kitchen attached to the living room, a bathroom off of the hallway connecting the kitchen to the downstairs office/library, and a staircase in the living room which leads upstairs to a hallway with two bedrooms and one more bathroom. One of the bedrooms belongs to a man and his wife, who both own the farm, and the other bedroom belongs to their 17-year-old son.

Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson have owned their twenty-acre farm since the second year of their marriage. After living on their farm for 3 years they had a son, who they named James. Throughout James' life, he has shown exceptionalism in his education. In the sixth grade he began exploring what would become his two academic passions, calculous and classic British literature, and in the ninth grade he had already published two papers on advanced mathematics and three on the analysis of classic British works.

Although James is what some would consider a genius, he has always had problems "fitting in" with his peers. Now a senior at Beckonville High School, he only has one friend who he spends most of his time with. Jackson Bane is equally as geeky as James and is obsessed with robotics. Jackson has won every science fair that he has participated in since the third grade.

When Jackson and James were 9 years old, they were both getting beat up by an older peer when James managed to jam his elbow into one of the bullies' face, giving them the opportunity to run away. Since that day they have been best friends.

On this warm evening, James returns to the living room to continue watching _Friends_. He returns with a glass of sweet iced tea and is now splitting his focus between the show and a book in his hand. It's Saturday night and he his home alone because his parents are away at a conference and Jackson is stuck at his grandparent's house for a birthday celebration.

After a few minutes pass he puts his book down, shuts off the TV and grabs his keys. After locking the front door of the farmhouse, he climbs into his 1994 Ford pickup truck and twists the key in the ignition. He begins driving to the convenience store on the edge town a few miles away. His plan is to buy a bag of chips and return home to snack while getting started on his homework. He arrives to the store a few minutes later and walks inside. The owner, Eddy, waves at him from the back-storage closet and says, "I'll help you in a second James!" James replies, "Okay Eddy, thank you!" After hobbling his way to the counter, Eddy looks at James with the chips in his hand and smirks, "Fun Saturday night plans?" James looks at Eddy and responds, "My parents are out of town and Jackson is busy, so I'm just home alone tonight." Eddy laughs, "Most seventeen-year-olds would see that as a golden opportunity to throw a party or something. You're a funny kid, James." James grins, "you're an old man, Eddy."

James climbs into his car and begins to drive home. As he is pulling onto the dirt road that his house is off of, he sees a flash of light off in the distance. He's curious and continues on his road without pulling into his long windy driveway. He parks his car and starts to walk towards where he saw the light. His family's farm is the only thing closest for miles, so he's not shy of exploring the area.

As he continues off of the road, it is completely dark now, and he is using the flashlight on his phone to see. A few moments later, he sees fire in the distance. Now nervous, he still keeps walking, as if something is drawing him in. He approaches the fire and sees some sort of pod engulfed in flames. Now equally fascinated and terrified, he freezes. Feeling as if he cannot move, he just stands there until he notices something. He sees blond hair under a piece of rubble. Now, heart racing, he walks forward and lifts up the piece of shrapnel. He looks down, and his gaze sets on a young woman. He kneels down and roles her over. She is covered in soot and dirt but does not have a scratch on her. He's now holding her head in his arms, and all of a sudden, her eyes flash open, and they are glowing blue.


	2. Chapter 2

James fumbles backward, shaking in disbelief and fear. The girl's eye lids drape down and seal once again. James crawls over to her and, while cautiously keeping a little bit of distance, says, "Hello?" The girl just lies there still. He gets a little closer now, and she begins to open her eyes again; but this time they are not glowing.

She passes out once more, and James picks her up and carries her into his truck. Ten minutes later, he has her laying on the couch, still asleep, while he's making her green tea with a few drops of honey. He walks over to her, as she's bundled up in flannel blankets, and sets the tea down on the coffee table. He stares at her, and although he's still slightly terrified of what he saw, can't help but notice her beauty. She has golden blonde hair, with tight-rosy cheeks. Her eye lashes are long, and her lips are soft. Before covering her with blankets, he also noticed her tight black outfit, which revealed her fit and curvy body.

After twenty minutes of sitting in his family's rocking chair while watching television, he hears a gasp and looks over at her. She's awake and looks alert. She jumps up and throws her hands up in some type of defensive stance as she stares at James. Her breath is heavy, and she looks rattled while also appearing dangerous. James shouts, "No it's ok, I mean no harm! I found you in the middle of a crash site!" He continues, "Don't hurt me, I just wanted to help you!" She stares at him with intensity that he has never seen before. She replies, "Where am I?" without moving a muscle. "You're in Beckonville. A small town in North America." She quickly says, "earth?" James answers, "Yes. Planet earth." He then follows with, "You're not from earth?" "No," she says. In awe, James just stairs at her—thinking about how her eyes glowed earlier. He manages to form a kind smile and says, "I made you some tea."

As he hands the mug to her, he grabs his as well. She sits down on the couch and holds it with both hands. "What is tea?" She says. James chuckles, "It's a warm drink that will help you feel better." She begins to bring the glass toward her lips, while her face is still covered in soot, and James quickly stops her. "Wait! It's really hot! Blow on in like this." He then blows the steam away from his own mug. She looks at him, then at her tea, and begins to blow on it. As she does her breath turns icy and freezes the entire mug. Startling herself, she drops the frozen cup and it shatters into shards of ice on the floor.


End file.
